A Twisted Mind
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty have a child, but their child turns evil!
1. Starters

It's a nice warm night. Everyone was fast asleep. But to night, there was something going on. The newz said that tons of little kids went missing, and now they are turned evil. The cops can't hurt them, but they can throw them in jail.

Dudley and Kitty were in bed, kissing each other. Kitty was in Dudley's lap, as they undressed each other slowly. Dudley began to kiss her neck. His hands reached up her back, and he unclip her bra. He slowly pulled it off, and gulp once it was off.

"You like, Dudley?"

"I love!"

Kitty moaned as she felt his hands on her 'chest'. They rolled over so Dudley was on top. They both kissed each other, and Dudley slowly went in. He could feel Kitty get tighter and tighter every time he went deeper. He only went half way in, and started to pump.

"Oh, Dudley...You're so big!"

"And you're so tight!"

They began to kiss again. After a few mintues Kitty broke the kids, and her head flew back.

"Oh god...Deeper Dudley..." He begged.

He smiled, and went all the way in. He thrust and Kitty gapsed once he did that. He went faster and harder for her. She screamed as she felt Dudley in her. Dudley can feel he was getting closer and closer. He manage to keep it undercortoll.

"Kitty...I'm almost there..."

"Give it to me, Dudley!"

He thrust a few more time, and soon he reached his climaxed. Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist and she felt the liqud in her. He pulled out, and they both laid on their backs breathing hard. They kissed each other as their breathing went down, and until they fell asleep.

Soon, it was morning. Dudley woke up from sunlight. Kitty was out of bed when he turned his head. He saw the bathroom door shut.

"Kitty? Are you in there?" Dudley said knocking on the door.

He didnt hear anything. He opened the door, and saw Kitty looking down at the sink. Dudley knew she wasnt feeling that well.

"Dudley..."

"Yes Kitty?"

She moved away from the sink. She pointed at the sink, and Dudley went over to it.

"Wow...You're...Um..."

"Pregnant!"

Dudley picked her up, and swung her around.

"I think I'm gonna throw up...again..."

Dudley set her down, and Kitty threw up again.

"Sorry about that Kitty."

"It...It's fine." She said throwing up again.

"I can't beileve we're gonna be parents!"

"I know. I can't wait!"


	2. Early Birth!

It's been a few months later. (You'll find out how many months Kitty is). People could tell she was pregnant. Anyways, it's a nice night for sleeping. Dudley and Kitty were fast asleep thinking about their up-coming child.

After a few hours went by, Kitty woke up with tons of pains. She sat up, and rubbed her stomach. THat made it worst. She began to breath harder and harder. She grabbed the bed sheets and groaned as she her 'area' get tighter and tigher.

"Hmm, Dudley! Dudley wake up!" Kitty yelled.

"Huh!? What?" Dudley said waking up.

"I'm having stomach pains!"

"That's normal, Kitty."

Kitty grabbed hi shirt and pulled his close.

"Get me the hospital!"

"Alright..."

Dudley got out of bed, and got the things ready. He put them in the car, and carried Kitty in the car. On their way, they drove fast, but no cops saw them. In the car, Kitty was screaming her head off.

"Dudley! Are we almost there!?" Kitty asked in pain.

"Almost there Kitty. Hang on."

Kitty grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"Don't push Kitty!" Dudley said knowing why she grabbed his hand.

"I can't!"

Kitty began to pushed, and Dudley hit the break. They almost hit a car.

"Keep you eyes on the rode, you piece of sh**!"

"Sorry Kitty."

Soon they got the hospital. The wheeled Kitty in a birth room.

"Alright, Ms Puppy, what's the matter?"

"I don't know! I'm just in so much pain."

"She only 6 months pregnant." Dudley pointed out.

"Oh...Well, we better move now." The doctor said.

Kitty bend her legs, ready to give birth. Dudley held her hand. She another contration coming. She screamed as she felt something between her legs. Dudley smiled as he saw the baby's head.

"The head is out Kitty."

"It hurts so much!"

Kitty pushed again but the baby wasnt coming out.

"Mr Puppy. We need you to leave." A nurse said.

"What! Why!?"

The nurse couldnt tell Dudley. She shut the door, and Dudley sat in a chair thinking about Kitty and the child. Soon, a nurse came out, and told Dudley he could go in. When he walked in, he saw Kitty with a smile.

"Kitty! You're alright!" Dudley said kissing her.

"Yea. It was hard."

"It wasnt so bad."

"Wasnt so bad...WASNT THAT BAD!?"

"Eh..."

"Anyways...I gave birth to a girl."

"A girl! Aww, Kitty."

They kissed each other again, and then a doctor came in with a clipboard.

"Alright, Mr and Mrs Puppy. I have some bad newz."

"What!?"

"Your is having a hard time breathing, and growing."

"Is she gonna be alright?" Dudley asked.

"Yea. But we're gonna keep an eye on her all night."

"Thank you."

THe doctor left. Dudley turned to Kitty who had tears in her eyes.

"Dudley..."

"Shh, don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"This is my fault! I could have not pushed in the car."

"It's not your fault. We'll see how she is in the morning."

They went to sleep thinking about their child.


	3. Some Newz

Morning came by. Kitty woke up from Dudley tapping her. When she woke up she saw that he was holding their child. Dudley handed her the new born and Kitty kissed her. They were going to be a family!

"While you were asleep Kitty. I thought of a name."

"Alright, let's here it."

"Jenna."

"Jenna...I like it!"

THey kissed each other, and Jenna giggled when she saw that. Soon, after a few days went by, Kitty and Jenna got to go home. It around 10:23pm. Jenna would not stop crying. Dudley picked her up from her crib, and they laid down in his bed. Kitty sat next to them and they watched the newz together.

"Tonight. 5 more kids went missing, late at night." Said a reporter.

"I hope they find this guy soon." Kitty said waiting for the newz to come back on.

"I know. I hope those kids are alright."

Jenna began to cry even louder. Kitty grabbed her from Dudley's lap and began to breastfeed her. Soon after the newz was on. They listened as they talked about the 5 kids. The cops are trying to find out who is taking them, and why little kids.

"The 5 kids were soon recovered, but now they are evil."

"For everyone out there. Keep your little ones save."

"That goes for all new borns too out there."

Dudley and Kitty looked at each other. They locked all the door and windows. Soon Jenna fell asleep, and Kitty put her back in her crib. They kissed her goodnight, and fell asleep.

Around 3 in the morning. Dudley woke up. Only the way he woke up wasnt the same. Jenna would always wake him up with her crying. He felt a chill down in back. He got out of bed tired, and looked into the crib. Jenna was gone! Dudley called her name, which woke Kitty up.

"Dudley...What the hell are you doing?"

"Jenna is gone!" Dudley yelled.

Kitty jumped out of bed and ran over to the crib. Their bedroom door was shut, so she would have to be in the room. Dudley ran into their bathroom and turned on the lights. He screamed, and Kitty ran to the bathroom. But before she could make it, the door shut on her.

"Dudley!"

On the other side of the bathroom, Dudley was face to face with black ghost. He gulp as he saw Jenna in the air.

"Let her go!" Dudley yelled!

"No..."

They black ghost opened the bathroom door. He grabbed Dudley and was flying through in their bedroom. KItty grabbed her blaster and shot the ghost. He dropped Dudley, making him hit his head. The ghost flew out the window taking Jenna with him.


	4. She's Evil

It's morning now. Dudley and Kitty were driving all around town, trying to find their new born. But with no luck, they couldnt find her. Once they got home they told their family members what happened. It was even on the newz.

"Jenna Puppy a new born, was kidnapped by the person." Said the tv.

Kitty turned on the tv, and laid on the couch thinking of Jenna. Dudley calmed her down for a while.

"Don't worry, Kitty. We'll find her."

"She's gonna turn evil!"

"Maybe not."

"...I'm gonna take a shower."

Kitty got up and went into the bathroom. Dudley sat on couch thinking to himself.

Back with Jenna. She in a chair tied up. She was crying, but no one could hear her.

"Shh, my child. Everything will be fine." THe ghost said.

Jenna still cryed very loud. The ghost went over a switch. He pulled the switch which made a tube of glass come over Jenna. Green gas came down, and you couldnt see Jenna anymore. The ghost pulled the glass up, and Jenna wasnt a baby anymore. She was an 18 year old that had turned evil.

"Go home, and kill your parents."

"Yes, ghost sir."

Jenna left and began to walk to where he parents are. Kitty had just gotten out of the shower. It was around 8pm. Dudley and Kitty ate dinner and watched tv in their bedroom. They talked for a while and cuddled next to each other.

"Dudley?"

"Hmmm?"

"I wish Jenna was here now."

"Me too Kitty...Me too."

Kitty sighed and hugged Dudley arm tight. Kitty turned off the tv, and they went to sleep. But before they could go to sleep, their bedroom door began to opened slowly. Dudley and Kitty both grabbed their blaster and aimed at the door. Once the door was opened, they saw a girl standing there with red eyes, and a knife in her hand.

"Mom...Dad..." Jenna said.

Kitty lowered her blaster a little.

"J-Jenna?" Kitty said dropping her blaster.

"Yes..." She said in a evil voice.

"Kitty! She's evil!" DUdley said pulling Kitty close to him.

Jenna moved her head to the right, and walked toward Dudley's side of the bed. Dudley saw her eyes were red, and her body was covered with blood. Dudley shot her, and Jenna fell on her back.

"Dudley! That's a our child!"

"It's a trap, Kitty!"

Jenna got back up, and hit Dudley, making him fly across the room. Kitty screamed, as Dudley fell on the floor. She grabbed her blaster and began to shot Jenna. Kitty knocked her out, and Dudley ran over to Kitty's side. Then the ghost came and picked up Kitty by the neck. Dudley grabbed Jenna and put her in the bathroom. Then, Dudley jumped on the ghost, and they all fell out the window.

Dudley grabbed Kitty, and she used her claws to lock on the side of the apartment. They climbed their way to the top. They both ran into the bathroom. Jenna wasnt there anymore.

"Where'd Jenna go?" Dudley asked.

Before Kitty could say anything, they heard a crying noise. It was coming from the tub. Dudley turned on the lights, and they saw a Jenna as a baby crying.

"Jenna!" Kitty said picking her up.

Dudley and Kitty both hugged Jenna, as they were back together.


End file.
